Steven Universe Tokusentai!
by Feraligreater328
Summary: Steven and the Crystal Gems are alerted to an alien presence in the middle of Beach City! Going there, expecting the worst that the Homeworld has to offer, they find something much different. The dynamic space warriors, THE GINYU FORCE, are here to conquer w, it's up to Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems to defeat the freakiest (and most powerful) foes yet!
1. Mysterious Invaders from Space

_Legal Statement: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Steven Universe, or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama and Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, respectively. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 _ **Steven Universe Tokusentai!**_

 **Chapter 1: Mysterious Invaders From Space**

Deep, in the cold silence, five spherical space pods shot forward at near light speeds. Within each pod, a group of mercenaries, soldiers of fortune, each found a different way to entertain themselves. The four soldiers of the group were busy chattering with one another, making silly bets over candy and getting into petty arguments.

Meanwhile, the Captain had nodded off in his pod, an overconfident smile plastered across his face. He was rudely awoken by an alarm sounding within his tiny transport. "Objective Planet Within Sight. Wake Up Captain."

The Leader of the Group woke up and stretched, letting loose a great big yawn. He grabbed his Scouter from its storage space and attached it to his ear. "Hey you guys! Shut up for a minute!"

Each of the soldiers instantly quieted down. The Number Two of the groups piped in. "What is it Cap'n?"

The Captain smirked as he stared ahead at the little blue planet that they had been sent to conquer. "We're here boys!"

All five of them stared ahead, overjoyed at the thought of what they were about to do. It was time to claim another planet for their Master, and they were going to do it with style!

Steven and Connie laughed as they ran around the beachside together. Steven in his pink, star-emblazoned swim trunks turned around and laughed. "Sadie! Lars! C'mon! It's Beach Time!"

Sadie was slowly but surely catching up to Steven and Connie. "C'mon guys! Cut me some slack, your both so much younger than I am!"

Lars grumpily stomped at the rear of the group. Steam was practically wafting from his brow as he yelled ahead. "Will you stop?! You're only 19! Jeez…"

Sadie turned and stuck her tongue out at her co-worker. Connie laughed and yelled back at him. "Lighten up Lars! Today is supposed to be a fun day!"

Connie glanced over at Steven and smiled. "I can't believe that my parents not only agreed to let me stay for the weekend, but allowed me to come to this beach party too!"

Steven smiled back at her and she asked. "How in the world did you convince my parents to let me do this?"

Steven laughed. "Garnet talked to your Mom for nearly an hour and she agreed! Garnet's the best sometimes!"

Connie grinned. "Yeah, she is!"

Despite huffing and puffing and breathing heavily, Sadie managed to catch up to Steven and Connie. "Hey. What are you lovebirds talking about?"

Connie blushed and playfully punched her in the arm. "Sadie! Stop…"

Sadie grinned and looked over at Connie, despite not usually being allowed to go swimming at the beach; Connie had a nice one-piece swimsuit, a teal green one-piece with a big butterfly in the middle of the chest.

As the three of them slowed to a walk, so that Lars could catch up, Connie glanced down at the ground. "Do you think people are going to make fun of my swimsuit?"

Sadie giggled. "Nah. I think they'll be more interested in that sword you're carrying!"

Connie's gaze fell back to the saber hanging from her back. Steven looked at her nervously. "W-why do you have that anyway?"

Connie shrugged. "Pearl told me I need to practice more. So I'm going to spend some time at the party practicing on rocks and stuff…you don't think people will think I'm weird do you?!"

Sadie shook her head. "Nah. Buck and the others are pretty cool about stuff like that. Right Steven?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah they are! You're gonna have a lot of fun Connie. You probably won't even need that sword!"

Lars came running up past them speeding right on by. "Yeah weirdo! You shouldn't have brought that dumb thing to this party anyway!"

Connie frowned. "Weirdo?"

Sadie grabbed Connie and Steven around the shoulders, pulling them close. "Don't listen to Lars. He's just starting to act big because _Jenny_ is going to be there…"

Sadie painfully rolled her eyes. "…but this day is supposed to be about fun. So let's all have fun together!"

"Amethyst wait!" But it was too late; Amethyst had already run out the door, forgetting the lunch that Pearl had packed for her to take to Steven.

Pearl grumbled under her breath. "Grrr…Amethyst…"

The slender, pale Crystal Gem slumped her shoulders in defeat and retreated into the depths of the temple. As Pearl waited for the door to open, she sighed to herself. "Steven and Connie aren't here, Amethyst is gone, and Garnet is probably busy with something…"

Pearl looked around the Steven's house, seeing nothing to make tidy. She thought of cleaning the bathroom, but didn't want to have to deal with _her_. "I guess I could go look at the astroscope again…"

Pearl's mood actually lightened at the thought of that. Despite not being able to return home, she had always found star-gazing to be peaceful. Pearl walked into the astroscope room, ready to spend hours stargazing, but to her surprise, Garnet was already there.

The stoic leader of the Crystal Gems looked through the spyglass of the astroscope. She grunted as she pulled her face away and turned to Pearl. "We have a problem. Meet me on top of the temple."

Then, without a word, Garnet sped off and out of the temple. Pearl felt a pit growing in her stomach. She didn't want to, but she took a glance into the astroscope. Pearl's eyes widened as she took a gander at the five futuristic looking pods barreling towards the planet.

Steven and Connie laughed and enjoyed themselves as they mingled at the Beach Party. Despite Connie's initial fears, everyone at the shindig was happy to meet her and get to know her. She and Steven sat on the sand laughing and talking when Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream sat next to them.

Jenny laughed and cheered out in a wonderfully happy tone. "Hey Steven! Connie! Would you guys like to build a sandcastle?!"

Steven and Connie both eagerly agreed and they began to build. Soon enough Ronaldo, Peedee, Onion, Sadie, Keke, and even Lars were chipping it to help build a giant fortress of sand. Keke was busy adding seashell windows onto the sides and Onion was inserting crabs into the sculpted rooms when Steven's stomach growled.

Jenny giggled and looked down at Steven. "Ya hungry?"

Steven laughed and nodded. "Yeah, building sandcastles is hungry work!"

Keke stood up, brushing the sand from her knees. "Well, I guess it's a good thing our Dad let us have all of this for the party!"

Jenny grumbled under her breath. "All of nothing. Can't believe I had to give up a month of allowance…."

Steven was too excited to hear Jenny's complaints. "Oh! Oh! What did you Dad give you?"

Keke walked up to her car, reaching into the back seat and producing an arm load of boxes. "Oh nothing. Just…Pizza!"

Steven cheered out loud. "PIZZA!"

Everyone at the party cheered and ran towards Keke, hungrily grabbing at the pizza and sitting down on the sand. As the lot of them began to chit-chat and joke around with one another, no one noticed the five comets falling down from the sky.

Pearl worriedly paced around atop the temple. She looked up again and saw the ships plummeting from the sky. The Neurotic Gem nervously tented her fingers and paced back and forth, waiting for Garnet to show up. Then, with the gleaming of the secret Warp Pad hidden behind the lighthouse, Garnet appeared.

Pearl ran up to her fearless leader. "Garnet, what do we do?! What if it's the Homeworld?! WHAT IF MALACHITE ESTABLISHED CONTACT WITH THEM?! What if-"

Garnet stayed her comrade. "Pearl. Chill out."

Pearl sighed and regained her composure. "What do we do Garnet?!"

Garnet glared up at the sky. "We test to see if those are Homeworld ships first of all…"

Garnet turned and walked back towards the Warp Pad as Pearl continued to panic. "Oh my gosh. This could be bad! What if it's a scouting party?! What if they brought a fleet with them?! Oh no! If Yellow Diamond is here-"

Pearl was once again interrupted, but not by Garnet this time. She was interrupted by the solid thud of the Laser Light Cannon. The Cannon, which was a remnant of when Rose was around, landed on and crushed the fence that Pearl had installed after the "Amethyst Incident".

Garnet glared up at the sky, the sun gleaming off the corner of her shades. "We're going to find out right now whether those belong to the Homeworld or not…"

Pearl raised her finger to question, but then Garnet called out. "If every Pork Chop were perfect, we wouldn't have Hot Dogs!"

The Cannon burst to life and began to power up. Garnet rushed forward and grabbed the front of the Cannon, hefting it up and aiming it directly at the five falling ship. "Back up Pearl!"

Pearl slowly retreated backwards, not wanting to get to far way from Garnet. Garnet gritted her teeth and took a strong stance as the Cannon fired. The resulting shockwave from the blast sent Pearl sailing onto her back and caused Garnet to stumble forward, but the deed was done.

The Blast, in the shape of Rose's magnificent visage, sailed through the air towards the five ships. The one in the center took the brunt of the impact and was sent flying out into the ocean. It was soon followed by three of the other pods, also blown back into the ocean.

The final ship, which was flying slightly farther away from the others, plummeted towards the beach.

Pearl slowly got to her feet. "We managed to take out four of them…but that last fell towards the beach where Steven is!""

Garnet stood up and brushed herself off. "At least it wasn't the Homeworld…"

Pearl was frantic. "But Garnet, what about Steven?!"

Garnet turned to Pearl. "Amethyst is heading his way right now. We can head that way as well. Whatever this is…"

Garnet summoned her Power Gauntlets. "We'll take care of it!"

Pearl nodded and summoned her spear. Garnet turned around and motioned for Pearl to follow her. They sprinted into the house to grab one more thing, and then began to head to the beach.

Steven, Connie, and the other all jumped at the sudden explosion. They all stared up at the sky as debris rained down towards the ocean. Except for one piece, that crashed right in front of them.

All of the teens gathered around the spherical space pod. Sour Cream cocked his head. "Wow man…freaky space pod…"

And then, without warning, Sour Cream grabbed a beach rock and tossed it towards the pod, denting the top of it.

All of the other teens laughed and began to pelt the strange ship with rocks and handfuls of sand. Sadie, on the other hand, scooted up next to Steven and Connie. "Guys? What is that?"

Sadie and Connie both turned towards Steven, who was standing there with a puzzled look across his face. "I don't know, maybe it's a Homeworld ship. I should go get the Gems…but I don't want to leave you here alone…"

Connie put a reassuring hand on Steven's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure the Gems saw the explosion; they'll be here to handle this in no time. And besides…"

Connie drew the sword from her back. "We can handle anything together!"

Steven smiled, a huge goofy grin, and summoned his shield. And then, together, the two of them slid down to the bottom of the pit to examine the strange pod. Steven tapped the large red spot on the front of it. "What's this?"

Connie tapped the red surface. "I think it's some kind of glass…"

Steven put his face up against the glass, trying to peer inside. "Maybe we should break it…"

Connie nodded and picked up a rock. "Yeah, let's see what's inside!"

Connie was suddenly interrupted by a violent display. The pod burst open from within, sending her and Steven flying backwards into the sand. The two of them looked up at their assailant and were shocked.

Standing before them was a massive brute. The monster of a person had bright yellow skin and a fiery eruption of red hair.

Steven stared up at him in terror. The behemoth looked like a male, color inverted Jasper. Noticing her friends fear, Connie took up the job of asking the questions. "W-who are you?! Are you a Gem?"

The monster smiled and laughed. "Gem?! Nah, I'm not a stupid rock!"

Connie gritted her teeth at him and growled out. "Then who are you?!"

The brute laughed and yelled out, a burst of power shooting from him and sending Connie and Steven flying from the pit. He yelled out and struck a pose. "The strength and power of the mighty, mighty Ginyu Force…I AM REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-COOOOOOOOOOOOME!

Connie cocked her head at the walking pile of muscles. "Recoome?"

Steven sat up, his shield still attached to his arm. "Ginyu Force?"

Recoome glanced up at Steven and shot him a malicious grin. "Oh okay! So, you're the guy who fired that blast at us, huh?"

Steven's eyes widened. "What?!"

Recoome pointed at Steven's arm. "That shield is the same color at the laser that hit us. You musta fired it!"

Steven held up his hands in defense. "No! No I didn-"

But it was too late, Recoome had crouch down and begun his assault. "RECOOOOOOOOOME! KNEE!"

 _Author's Note: First off, thank you to my dear friend_ _ **JordanPhoenix**_ _, who Beta read everything. I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	2. Sword and Shield Warrior, Stevonnie!

_Legal Statement: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Steven Universe, or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama and Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, respectively. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 _ **Steven Universe Tokusentai!**_

 **Chapter 2: The Results of Teamwork: Sword and Shield Warrior Stevonnie**

The yellow brute launched forward, a look of sadistic joy on his face. Just before the knee connected, Steven raised up his shield. While the knee didn't connect with the two kids, the force did send them flying back.

Steven and Connie collided with the sheer rock face and slid to the ground. Connie groaned as she pushed herself up. "Geez…he's strong…"

Recoome laughed and flexed as he posed. "Oh yeah! Now this is getting fun!"

The giant moved to stalk up to Steven and Connie, but Sadie stood in his way. "Why are you attacking them, they're just kids!"

Recoome smirked. "Out of my way, worm!"

Sadie didn't have time to react as Recoome smacked her across the beach. Sadie skipped like a stone as she hit the sand, eventually grinding to a halt at the end of the bluff.

Steven cried out. "Oh no! Sadie!"

He and Connie ran towards Sadie as the other kids ran from the beach. Recoome smiled an evil smirk as he talked to himself. "I wonder where the others are? They're missing out on all the fun!"

Steven knee slid as he came up to Sadie. He shook her shoulder. "Sadie! Are you okay?!"

Sadie twitched as she laid on the ground, her neck bent at an awkward angle. Steven began to freak out. "Oh no! Sadie! Connie?! What do we do?!"

Connie was calm as she stared down at Sadie's twitching form. "You have healing spit. Just kiss her neck a few times and she'll get better, right?"

Steven frantically nodded as he laid down terrified, but loving kisses on Sadie's neck. Eventually, the saliva soaked into her skin and her neck slowly began to adjust back to normal. Steven and Connie picked her up and carried her into the shade, gently placing the Big Donut clerk onto the ground. Connie glared back at Recoome and Steven gave Sadie another hug. "Steven. We can't let him go to Beach City. He'd hurt everyone there…"

Steven sniffled and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "You're right. But…how do we stop him, he's so much bigger than us…"

Connie smirked and winked at Steven. "We'll just have to get bigger too!"

Recoome wasn't even looking at Steven and Connie anymore; he was too focused on his current task of calling for his allies. "Burter?! Jeice?! Guldo?! Captain?! Where are you guys?!"

The hulking brute's concentration was interrupted by a bare foot planting itself straight into the back of his head. Recoome turned around, expecting to see another annoying kid, but was met with a much taller person. This…he didn't know what to call it, boy or girl, stood there. It had the pink shirt that the smaller fat boy had and it had his curly hair and shield. But, at the same time, it had that girl's skin tone and his long hair, plus her sword.

Recoome wickedly grinned at the new opponent and cracked his knuckles. "Who're you?!"

The being said its name. "I am Stevonnie! And you've hurt my friends! Now, what are you?!"

Recoome shook his head and struck a pose. "The muscle of the Ginyu Force: I am Recoome!"

Stevonnie held up their shield. "Jeez…"

Recoome held his hands up in the air and yelled. "Recoome…HEADBUTT!"

The giant, hulking bruiser launched forward like a missile. His bulk all concentrated towards Stevonnie's form. The Gem/Human fusion growled and held up their shield, blocking Recoome's attack, and then they brought down their sword, slashing across the bruisers face.

Recoome stumbled back in pain and Stevonnie continued their onslaught. They alternate, sword slashes and shield bashes, in a continuous requiem to keep Recoome off balance. The monster of a man stumbled back again and growled. "Enough of this! Recoome…ERASER GUN!"

Stevonnie's eyes widened at the purple beam shot from Recoome's mouth. They just barely managed to doge as the beam shot towards the bluff and collided with it, reducing the formerly gigantic mountain of rock to a pile of slag.

Stevonnie gulped. "Whoa!"

Recoome growled. "Dammit! I missed. Oh well, I won't miss again…"

Stevonnie retreated, wanting to put some distance between their selves and Recoome. The giant was stretching himself in preparation for a rumble. Stevonnie grumbled under their breath, and then Connie took over. "Steven, I have an idea…"

Steven flashed into consciousness. "Yeah Connie?"

Stevonnie's face smirked. "I think we can use that attack he used against him; we just have to time it right…"

Steven sighed. "Okay. Just tell me when and let's see if we can stop him."

Stevonnie nodded and took up the charge again. They tossed the saber at Recoome, who blocked it, but then slammed their shield into his mouth. Recoome stumbled back, blood trickling from his nose, his hands clamped over his mouth. "Oh crap! My teeth!"

Stevonnie picked up their sword and slashed Recoome across the chest, slicing his armor in two and leaving a bloody slash across his chest. Recoome laughed. "Wow! You're pretty good at this!"

The brute grinned and then sucked in his breath. "Recoome….ERASER GUN!"

Stevonnie yelled out. "Now!"

Then, they raised their hand and formed a Bubble Shield around his head. Recoome's eyes widened and he began smashing the bubble with his fists. His normal cockiness had slipped off and he was actually starting to panic.

Stevonnie smirked as they pulled up a giant shield to hide behind, and plugged their ears as Recoome's Eraser Gun backfired on him.

They looked out from behind their shield and stared at Recoome's prone body. The yellow giant was barely able to manage a groan as smoke billowed from his mouth, a burnt pile of teeth and hair surrounded his singed head.

Stevonnie slowly crept up to Recoome's inert form. They gingerly poked the beast with their sword and sighed when he didn't move. Stevonnie laughed. "Looks like we beat him…"

Recoome popped up from the ground. In one swift motion, that Stevonnie had no time to react to, Recoome picked up the fusion and began squeezing them into a gigantic bear hug. Stevonnie cried out as their ribs cracked underneath Recoome's brute strength.

Recoome snickered at them as he squeezed. "So, how's it feel?!"

Recoome was surprised though. Rather than spit a barb or scream for mercy, Stevonnie began to argue with their selves. A female voice cried out. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

Then a little boy's voice screamed out. "Well I'm not letting him HURT YOU!"

Stevonnie shined with a pink light with a then split in two. Connie was sent flying out, tumbling halfway across the beach, while Steven was left in Recoome's grasp.

Recoome laughed out. "Whoa! You're two people?! That's pretty cool!"

Steven struggled and shook trying to escape Recoome's grasp. Recoome laughed and squeezed harder, causing Steven to cry out in pain. Connie slowly and shakily pushed herself up. She flinched when she heard Steven scream.

Connie stared forward in terror as Steven screamed for help. She stood up, but fell back down in pain. Connie looked down and grimaced at her now completely broken ankle. She heard Steven scream out even louder and got back on her feet. The tiny, injured little human girl hobbled towards her friend.

She yelled at Steven's assailant as she pulled her sword from the sand. "Put him down!"

Connie managed to make it up to Recoome, she raised her sword in an attempt to strike, but was swiftly kicked away. Steven looked back at his friend, face down in the wet sand, and managed to squeak out. "Connie…"

Recoome started squeezing even harder and Steven cried out. The yellow giant smirked. "It was a nice try little one, but you just weren't strong enough…NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

Recoome clenched Steven into one last brutal squeeze and the little gem broke. He screamed as loud as he could and kicked and struggled to get free. And then, right at Steven was about to fade out, Recoome was sent flying by a sudden strong tackle to the back.

Steven fell from the brutes grasp, but was snatched out of midair. He weakly opened his eye and a smile cracked on his face. Steven cheered out. "Hooray, it's the Purple Puma!"

Amethyst, transformed into the Purple Puma, looked down at Steven and smiled. "Hey, c'mon, I couldn't let Tiger Millionaire fight this match alone!"

Amethyst ran over to Connie and scooped her up as well. She carried the two barely conscious children over to the shade and sat them next to Sadie. In an uncharacteristic moment of empathy, Amethyst gave all three of them a hug. "Don't worry guys, I'll take care of this guy!"

Recoome stood up once more. The unstoppable juggernaut stood and cracked his neck. "Oh look! Another little bug to squish!"

Amethyst growled at the brute. "I ain't so good at getting 'squished'!"

 _Author's Note: First off, thank you to my dear friend_ _ **JordanPhoenix**_ _, who Beta read everything. I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	3. The Almighty Ginyu Force!

_Legal Statement: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Steven Universe, or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama and Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, respectively. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 _ **Steven Universe Tokusentai!**_

 **Chapter 3: Here They Are! The Almighty GINYU FORCE!**

Amethyst rammed into Recoome, sending the hulking, yellow monster flying through the air with a flying lariat. He crashed into the side of the bluff, sending rubble flying all over the place.

Amethyst manually cracked her neck and then transformed. The violet Gem needed more ferocity, so she changed from the Face Purple Puma, to the much larger and more muscular Heel Purple Puma. She pulled her whip from her chest, whirling it around until it was tightly wrapped over her knuckles. Amethyst growled and stared towards the hole in the wall, waiting for her new adversary to pop out.

Recoome laughed out as he stood back up. "You're much tougher than those kids…I think I'm gonna have to try harder. RECOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

Amethyst shot forward, her fist drawn back. She connected it with Recoome's face and sent him even deeper into the bluff. She chased in after him, grabbing the mass of muscles by his waist and suplexing him back out into the ocean.

Recoome sat up from the water. "Ah crap! Now I'm wet…"

Amethyst leapt at him and grabbed him into a headlock. "You're about to be a lot more than just wet!"

Recoome slammed his fists onto the sides of Amethyst's head, grabbing her into an Atomic Noogie. "I'm gonna kill you now."

Then, before Amethyst could react, Recoome went zipping into the air. Amethyst was shocked. "You can fly?!"

Recoome laughed. "I know, right? I didn't know how until I met Captain Ginyu!"

Amethyst smirked. "Man, I hope I get to meet this Captain Ginyu some time!"

Recoome giggled. "Nah, you're about to be dead!"

Amethyst transformed into an owl, escaping the Atomic Noogie. Then she transformed into a snake, wrapping herself around Recoome's body. And then she transformed back into Purple Puma's face persona. Her arms and legs were tightly wrapped around Recoome, her face poking out from in between his legs, her heels pressed up against Recoome's jaw. "You still think I'm gonna die here?"

Recoome laughed. "Nice moves!"

Amethyst glanced over at Steven, Connie, and Amethyst; and then she sneered down at Recoome. "Yeah. I'm gonna show ya a real nice move now! I learned this one on TV! HIGH-FLYING TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!"

Amethyst planted her foot into Recoome's jaw and, sending him plummeting towards the ground. She gripped onto him hard, keeping his limbs pinned against his body. Amethyst stared at the ever approaching ground, bailing from Recoome's body at the last second. Then she and the kids were all sent flying the impact shockwave.

Amethyst hit the ground, transforming back into her normal form and rolling into a huge solid object behind her.

Steven, Connie, and Sadie all went tumbling from underneath the shade and across the sand, only to be swept up off of the ground by a sudden green flash.

Amethyst shook her head and looked forward at Recoome's body, his legs sticking from the ground like the plumage of a carrot. She smirked and fist pumped. "Got him."

A sudden hand came down onto Amethyst's head, messily ruffling her hair. Amethyst looked up and saw Garnet's smirking face. Garnet was smooth, but easily congratulated Amethyst. "Good job, Amethyst."

Amethyst grinned as she turned around and stood up. She looked past Garnet and caught sight of Pearl and Peridot, who were both doting over Steven.

Garnet motioned for Amethyst to follow her. The two of them walked over to the others and began to look over Steven as well. Garnet placed her hand on his stomach and turned to Amethyst.

Amethyst was sheepish. "I'm…I'm pretty sure he's okay. I fought off that guy that was hurting him. He's…he's okay right?"

Peridot completed her scan of Steven from her pod. "Steven appears to be fine. His endoskeleton is slightly distressed. But, it would not be hard to surmise that he could heal himself with his abilities when he awakens."

Pearl finished looking over Connie and Sadie. "These two are okay. Connie's leg is broken, but Steven could most likely fix that when he wakes up."

Peridot slumped over in her pod, shooting a lazy look over at Recoome's legs. "What do we do with what's left of that clod?"

Garnet glared at the Homeworld Gem turned shaky ally. "Do you know what it is?"

Peridot shook her head. "I have no idea. Until I came here, I had never left Homeworld before…"

Garnet stared over at the brute. "Well, I don't think this is over yet. There were five of those pods when I shot them out of the air. We still have four more of these things to handle.

Amethyst stood up, ready to fight. "Awesome! Where do you think they are?"

A deep, but smooth, voice called out from the sky. "Do not worry. We have arrived!"

The Gems all looked up into the air and saw four new warriors: Purple, Red, Blue, and Green. The four of them descended from the sky and gathered around their inert fifth member. The red and blue one began to joke. "So Cap'n, you think 'ol Recoome 'as bit the dust?"

The blue one snickered. "Looks like it. What do you think Guldo?"

The four-eyed green dwarf looked nervous. "I don't know. I hope he's okay…Captain?"

The horned purple one smirked as he looked down at his fallen ally. "He's fine. Just yank 'em out of the ground…"

As the Gems looked on at the strange invaders, Steven woke up. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Steven held his hand up towards Peridot for a high-five. The green gem sighed but returned the gesture. "These clods appear to be busy deciding whether their ally is deceased or not."

Steven looked over as the blue one and the red one yanked on their ally's legs, struggling to exhume him from the ground.

Garnet gritted her teeth and summoned her gauntlets as she stepped forward. "Who are you? Are you affiliated with Homeworld?"

The purple one smirked as he turned towards Garnet. "Homeworld? Never heard of that! But, as for _who_ we are…"

The horned humanoid produced a small stereo as the blue and red ones gave one final, giant yank and plucked there comrade from the sand.

The purple one pressed the play button on the stereo and an intense rock beat boomed out from the speakers.

 _GINYU FORCE RULES!  
GINYU FORCE RULES!  
GINYU FORCE RULES!  
_ _ **GINYU FORCE RULES!**_

The yellow one landed on the ground, instantly striking a pose. He roared out and shouted.

 _Recoome: Hoo-ah! The strength and the power: I AM RECOOME!_

The blue one struck a near identical pose. He grinned and yelled.

 _Burter: SHAAH! The Blue Hurricane! I AM…BURTER!_

The red one stepped up next, shaking his head around as if he were at an intense metal concert.

 _Jeice: YYYYOWWWW! The Red Magma! I'M JEICE!_

The green one smirked, and then struck a pose.

 _Guldo: HOOOOO! The for real psychic! GULDO!_

The purple one stood, his back towards the Gems.

 _GINYU FORCE RULES!  
GINYU FORCE RULES!  
GINYU FORCE RULES!  
_ _ **GINYU FORCE RULES!**_

 _Ginyu: The Leader of the Special Squad…_

He bent over, his face playing peek-a-boo between his legs.

 _Ginyu: GINYU!_

 _Recoome: FIVE!_

 _Burter: ARE!_

 _Guldo: ONE!_

 _Jeice: TO!_

 _Ginyu: GETHER!_

 _All of them:_ _ **WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!**_

Steven stared towards the strange aliens with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Oh wow! These guys are _SO COOL_!"

Pearl sighed. "The yellow one just got done beating you up Steven!"

Steven smiled at Pearl. "I know, but…look at them! They dance, they sing, they make poses! They're just like super heroes off of TV!"

Ginyu released his pose, standing up and stretching his back. "Nice one guys! Good choreography all around! Except for you Guldo, your fist was off center from your chin."

Guldo flinched, but quickly apologized. "Sorry Captain…"

Ginyu nodded. "It's fine; just make sure you practice on the ride back to base."

Guldo nodded. "Yes sir!"

Ginyu turned his attention towards the Gems. "Now then, we've explained who we are. Now for the reason we're here. Lord Frieza has selected this planet to be cleansed and sold off. So that is what we're going to do. Now then, you all seem strong. You must be to have taken out Recoome. So now we offer you a choice."

Pearl stood up, and summoned her spear. "And that would be?"

Ginyu smiled and held up his hand. "Join us. Be soldiers for Lord Frieza. We could even alter our pose to include all of you!"

Steven stood up, his fist pumping in anticipation. "Cool! What do we have to do to join you?"

Ginyu gripped his fist, his knuckles cracking. "Simple: Help us exterminate every worthless bug on this planet!"

Steven's grin faded, his arms fell and his shoulders slumped. These people were no better than the Homeworld Gems. Garnet lunged at Ginyu. "Never! Gems, attack!"

Pearl and Amethyst followed her. The Ginyu Force all smirked at one another and charged back. Five mutants versus three Gems, colliding and crashing into one another, into an explosion of unbridled fury.

Amethyst seized Recoome by the neck. "Ready for Round 2 ugly?!"

Recoome smirked and spun in the air, booting Amethyst into the sand, causing a crater. "You die this time! RECOOOOOOOOOOOOME ULTRA FIGHTING BOMBER!"

Meanwhile, Pearl was holding her own fight with Jeice and Burter. The red and blue tag team was both throwing their best blows, but Pearl was deftly deflecting them with her duel spear-wielding.

Burter and Jeice smirked at one another. "Ey! Burter! What do ya think we should do?"

Burter snickered. "I think it's time for Purple Comet Hurricane!"

Jeice shook his head. "Nah! Let's save that one for later! Let's hit her with our signature moves!"

Burter smirked. "Right! Blue Hurricane!"

Jeice laughed. "Fire Ball!"

Steven stared ahead in fear as the Ginyu's and the Gems clashed. He looked back at Peridot, staring at the battle slumped over in her pod, a bored look on her face.

Steven nervously glanced up at her, deploying his shield to defend them both. "Peridot? Aren't you going to try to help?"

Peridot glanced down at Steven. "And just why would I do that?"

Steven snapped back. "Because the Gems are in trouble! And we're supposed to be friends."

Peridot scoffed. "They're not my friends. I barely tolerate you…besides, why would I put myself in danger?"

Guldo's voice sounded out behind Peridot. "Good question!"

Peridot turned and stared at the four-eyed little fiend. "How did you get in here?!"

Guldo smirked. "But I'm not here…"

Guldo suddenly reappeared in front of Peridot and punched her in the mouth. "…I'm here now!"

Peridot held her mouth. "Ouch! Quit it!"

She tried to grab onto Guldo, but he reappeared to the left of her, punching her again. Peridot growled. "Stop it you clod!"

Guldo once again avoided her, reappearing to her right and smacking her in the back of the head. Peridot glared at him, you think you're so smart. Try this on for size! Peridot slapped the Gem on her forehead.

Guldo smirked and began to hold his breath. Time stopped and he shot the frozen Peridot a smug look. Guldo thought to himself as he walked behind Peridot, ready to give another punch to the back of her head. "Stupid pest, this will teach you a lesson!"

Guldo let loose his breath and connected his fist to Peridot's skull, only to receive a powerful electric shock. Once he was off balance, Peridot glared at him. "Stupid, four-eyed clod!"

The green gem shoved Guldo from her pod and then began to press some keys. "Taking aim."

Guldo stood up, disoriented. Peridot shot him a look of pure scorn. Then she pressed the pods fire button. "Opening fire."

Guldo yipped and ran away as Peridot continued to fire at him. Guldo couldn't even find time to stop and hold his breath as Peridot attempted to mow him down.

Garnet was locked into an intense grapple with Ginyu. The horned Captain smiled as he and Garnet took turns gaining the upper hand. "You're really strong! It's a shame you won't reconsider my offer…we could be so great together!"

Garnet spat at him, and then slugged him across the jaw. "I would never join with you. This planet is my home!"

Ginyu blocked her second punch, returning the favor with a kick to the gut. "But we could be so great together!"

Garnet clenched her fist and delivered a second punch to Ginyu, square in the face. "You're no better that the people I left for this planet! As a matter of fact, you're worse!"

Ginyu held his bleeding nose with one hand and swatted Garnet away with the other. "Maybe I am, but what other choice do you have? Look around!"

Garnet paused to take stock of the battle waging around her. Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot were holding their own at the moment, but Garnet's Future Vision kicked in and she saw the most horrible things one could imagine: future after future of the Crystal Gems losing, losing and dying. To no end all she saw were her friends shattering and the population of Earth being reduced to nothing.

Ginyu regained his composure and smirked at Garnet. "Now, I'll say again, you're tough! And Lord Frieza's army could always use some fresh blood. SO join us, be our comrades! It'd be like having an all female Ginyu Force! We could even call it the Garnet Force! You could even choose your own Special Fighting Poses!"

Garnet loosened her grip on her hands, but then re-tightened it. "Absolutely not! I will NEVER let you hurt this planet!"

Ginyu started to mock her, but was unable to even finish his laugh as Garnet punked him across the beach. The Leader of the Force watched as Garnet went to work, furiously tearing around the battlefield and taking out Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo all in short order. Her speed, her strength, her reflexes and agility; at that moment, she was making the entire Ginyu Force look like rookies.

Ginyu expected her to start to slow down, but Garnet didn't stop. Her beatings got faster, more precise. Guldo even froze time, but it was as if this woman could see the future, because she effortless batted him out of the air without even looking at him.

Ginyu stared in awe at Garnet's skill, and then he looked down at his now broken arm. Then he looked back at her and, with a devious grin, Captain Ginyu got an idea.

Garnet was just getting done pounding Jeice's face in when Ginyu called out to her. "Hey, Garnet!"

Garnet turned to Ginyu and glared at the Captain and the ridiculous pose he had taken.

Ginyu cackled at her, his arms outstretched. "Guess what time it is?"

Garnet growled at him. "What?!"

Ginyu laughed. "It's time to CHANGE! NOW!"

 _Author's Note: First off, thank you to my dear friend_ _ **JordanPhoenix**_ _, who Beta read everything. I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	4. We are the Crystal Gems!

_Legal Statement: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Steven Universe, or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama and Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, respectively. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 _ **Steven Universe Tokusentai!**_

 **Chapter 4: Protector's of the Earth: We Are the CRYSTAL GEMS!**

Garnet stared in confusion as Ginyu's body began to glow gold. The horned Captain smirked at her and laughed. "Your body is gonna be so fun!"

Garnet cocked her head. "What?!"

But it was too late, the purple change beam fired out from Ginyu's mouth. Garnet's mouth forced itself open and her own beam came out, hers half red and half blue.

As the beams struggled with one another, Ginyu slowly began to realize that something was wrong. But it was too late, he couldn't stop the process. Meanwhile, from Garnet's end, her beams appeared to be struggling more with one another than with Ginyu.

I appeared as if the blue beam and the red beam were desperately trying to hold onto one another. They didn't want to let go. But then, the red one asserted dominance, overtaking the blue and being sucked out of Garnet's body.

The blue beam and the purple beam were sucked back into Garnet's body, while the red beam was pulled into Ginyu's, and then both leaders fell to their knees.

The remaining Ginyu Force all stood there, smirking in confidence. Meanwhile, Pearl ran up to Garnet. Pearl hauled her leader up and attempted to rouse her. "Garnet? Garnet?!"

Jeice smirked at Pearl. "That ain't ya Garnet no more lady! That's our-"

Jeice was interrupted by Garnet's body waking up. The Gem Leader's form seemed confused as to what happened. It struck Pearl away and began to scream in utter agony. It cried out and fought with itself, let loose some of the most primal noises Garnet's mouth ever let loose.

Garnet's body slammed its face into its fists and screamed, eventually shattering its sunglasses. The Gems and the Ginyu's were all shocked at what they saw. Garnet's right eye was different, it was no longer the lovely shade of red that it normally was, the pupil instead shrunk to the size of a pinprick. Her third eye was no better, the pupil was gone leaving nothing but a glassy white circle.

Finally, was her left eye. The crystal blue pupil in the middle was darting around like crazy. It seemed confused, anguished, terrified, and violated. And then it started to roll back. Garnet's right eye released one final tear and then her body released the biggest, most primal scream of all. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And then, in a flash, Garnet was gone. Her body split in two and both pieces shot in opposite directions. Ruby's body tumbled into the ocean, sizzling and causing water to steam off of it.

Sapphire's body went tumbling across the sand, leaving patches of ice as it collided with the ground. Steven ran up to Sapphire while Pearl went up to Ruby.

Steven held Sapphire in his arms, attempting to console the hysterically weeping Gem. "Sapphire? Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

Sapphire wined and struggled from Steven's grip. "Don't touch me!"

As Steven was about to further question his hysterical ally, Pearl came sailing across the beach and collided with the ground. Steven ran up to her and check for injuries. "Pearl?!"

Pearl sat up, rubbing the scuff mark on her face. "Urgh. Ruby? Why did you do that?!"

Ruby stood up, pure heat emanating from her skin. The hotheaded gem screamed to the sky, in a deep, masculine voice. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Sapphire had tears streaming down her face. She bitterly spat in Ruby's direction. "That is NOT Ruby!"

Ruby's body glared over at Sapphire. "You're damn right I'm not Ruby. I was supposed to be Garnet! What happened to that powerful body?!"

Suddenly, Ginyu's body kicked Ruby in the face. It screamed at her in a brash, yet feminine tone. "Give me back my body!"

Steven looked totally confused. "What's going on here?!"

Peridot chimed in. "I read about something like this before. Shortly after I was created, Homeworld acquired a planet full of creatures that could exchange bodies with their adversaries and adopt their techniques and skills. Yellow Diamond, seeing that this could pose a threat, ordered the entirety of the species and every Gem that had ever made contact with the planet to be terminated."

Steven whimpered. "That sounds terrible."

Peridot shrugged. "I can't really say one way or another. But I will say that this Captain Ginyu clod does possess a truly terrifying power. We're lucky that Garnet was a fusion, or we might actually have a serious problem on our hands."

Steven and Peridot both stared at Captain Ginyu, as he threw a fiery tantrum in Ruby's body. "Gah! I can't believe that I'm stuck in this worthless body!"

Sapphire growled at him. "Ruby's body isn't worthless!"

Ruby, in Ginyu's body, chimed in. "Yeah, my body is awesome. Compared to your stinky, purple carcass, my body is perfection! Now GET OUT OF IT!"

Ginyu sneered at Ruby, but then a twisted grin spread across his face. "Nah! I just had a thought…BOYS! Kill them all! But leave my body alone. Then, when everyone else is dead, I'll change back and we'll finish her off. Ready?!"

The Ginyu's all struck a pose. "Yeah! Let's go Ginyu!"

Then, all of the able-bodied Ginyu's charged at the Gems. Recoome shoulder rammed into Pearl, throwing her across the sand. Burter and Jeice laid into Peridot, throwing her off balance with their combination of speed and power. And Guldo set out to attack Amethyst, freezing time and catching numerous critical blows onto the wild Gem.

Sapphire watched in horror as the Ginyu's slowly overwhelmed the Crystal Gems, reducing them to a meager defense against their variety of attacks. She looked up at Ruby. "Ruby. We need Garnet back! NOW!"

Ruby grimaced as she childishly toddled around in Ginyu's body. "I don't know how to make this body work Sapphy!"

Ginyu cackled at Ruby and Sapphire. "I see why you two stay in your combined form. You're worthless separate!"

Sapphire scowled at Ginyu as Ruby limply fell over onto the ground. She threw her hand and summoned a small blizzard. "We aren't worthless! Even apart, we're together. And I'll save Ruby, even if I have to do it by myself!"

Sapphire charged at Ginyu, ready to strike, when Ginyu's face adopted a softer look. "You wouldn't hit me…would you Sapphy?"

Sapphire stopped in her tracks, staring wistfully at the face of the Gem she loved. "That's…that's not fair! You have her face! I…"

Tears began to stream down Sapphire's face. "…I can't hit my Ruby…"

Ginyu smiled again. "Oh, I know. But don't worry, you'll all be dead soon enough!"

Ginyu cracked Ruby's knuckles, ready to punch Sapphire's lights out. "Oh, this is gonna be tragic…"

Ruby clumsily attempted to stand up in Ginyu's body. She tried her hardest, but quickly fell back to the ground. "Ugh…how do people use muscles like this?!"

Ruby desperately cried out at Sapphire. "Sapphire! You have to move, don't let him hit you!"

Ginyu laughed. "Oh, I can feel the strength packed into this little body of yours. I bet I might be able to kill her in one hit!"

Ruby futily cried out once more. "Sapphire!"

Ginyu threw a punch, excited to do some damage, but his hit was block off by a sword.

The Leader of the Ginyu Force glared at his new adversary, a newly healed Connie. And soon enough, Connie was joined by Steven. Ginyu stared down the two confident looking children. "Can I help you kids?!"

Connie scowled at him. "You're out to destroy my world right?! Well, as an Earthling, I'm afraid I can't allow that!"

Steven stepped up and summoned his shield. 'Same here!"

Ginyu smiled and took a fighting stance. "Fine, I could take you on while my men handle the others!"

Ginyu, in Ruby's body, charged at Steven and Connie. They charged right back, their sword and shield drawn. Ginyu hit first, laying into Steven's face with a solid right hook. Connie responded by slashing at Ginyu, leaving a deep cut across Ruby's chest.

Ginyu growled and lunged at Connie, only to be shoulder rammed by Steven. Ginyu stood up to attack, but was once again slashed and bashed down.

The Captain slowly struggled to his feet. "Damn…this body is so weak…"

Connie brusquely kicked Ginyu in the face, sending Ruby's body skipping across the sand. Snapping out of her battle fueled mania; Connie realized what she had just done. "Oh my gosh! Sorry Ruby!"

Ruby had crawled Ginyu's body over to Sapphire, embracing her beloved into a hug. "It's fine. Just make him switch back with me!"

Steven grabbed Ginyu into a full nelson. "Give Ruby her body back!"

Ginyu was incredulous, attempting to shake Steven off of him. "What are you, a backpack?! Get off me!"

Steven held on tight, wrapping his legs around Ruby's stomach and barking orders at Ginyu. "C'mon! Change Now!"

Ginyu sneered at Steven. "You don't tell me what to do! Get off!"

Steven grabbed Ruby's arms; pulling them out wide and making Ginyu take his stance. "Do it! Change now!"

Ginyu laughed at Steven. 'You think that's how it works? You can't make me switch bodies unless I want to!"

Steven grabbed onto Ruby's face and questioned Steven. "And how do you do that?!"

Ginyu yelled back. "I yell CHANGE NOW! Gah, wait!"

But it was too late, Ginyu's spirit flew from Ruby's mouth, flying outward and seeking a new home. Sapphire saw her time to shine, she picked up Ginyu's body and threw it at the beam. Everyone watched in awe as the spirits switched bodies and Ginyu and Ruby each returned to their vessels.

Ginyu's body hit the ground hard. He lay there, prone, and unmoving. Ruby's body fell forward, her face-planting into the sand. Steven, still lying on Ruby's back, gave her a pat on the back of the head. "Ruby?"

Ruby groaned as she pulled her face from the sand. "Steven…get off me…"

Steven jumped up from Ruby's back. "Ruby! You're back!"

Ruby groaned as she tried to sit up, but was quickly helped up by Sapphire. Ruby warmly smiled as Sapphire planted kiss after kiss all over her face. Steven and Connie smiled as the two lovers nuzzled each other. Meanwhile, Ginyu sat back up. "Ugh…"

All four of them turned their attention to him as he stood. Ginyu's broken arm hung limply from his side. He scowled and turned towards the other Ginyu's, all of whom were currently in a stalemate with the remaining Gems. "Hey, get over here!"

Every Ginyu immediately rushed to their Captain's side. Steven braced himself for the worst, but Ginyu didn't order and attack. He instead ordered for the force to assume their Special Fighting Poses.

As the five of them prepared to pose, Steven, Connie, and Sapphire ran to regroup with the other Gems, Ruby balanced precariously on Sapphire's back.

As Steven went to the work of healing everyone, the Ginyu's did their poses.

 _Recoome!_

 _Burter!_

 _Jeice!_

 _Guldo!_

When it came time for Ginyu to do his pose, however, he was unable to complete the motion. His broken arm was unable to extend properly, making the pose appear to be off balance. Ginyu roared in a rage. "GRAHHHHH! I can't believe this, not even an hour on this miserable little rock and now my arm is broken?! There's not even a healing chamber here! Now I'll have to spend the rest of the invasion unable to do any poses!"

Ginyu turned towards the newly rejuvenated Gems, a murderous glint in his eye. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! KILL THEM ALL!"

The Gems all flinched as the Ginyu's raised their hands, each charging an energy blast to obliterate their opponents.

Pearl grimaced at the Ginyu Force. "What's wrong with them? They're overreacting! So what if they can't pose?!"

Peridot groaned. "It's as if all they exist to do is be hammy!"

Amethyst was frantic. "Hey, can we discuss what's wrong with them later and decide what to do, they have us cornered and they're about to kill us! How can we stop them?!"

Steven meekly summoned a Bubble Shield, unsure if he'd be able to do anything to stop the oncoming hail of destruction, and then he looked down and had an idea. A ukulele, most likely abandoned by his fleeing friends, and smiled. He picked it up and began to tune it.

Peridot was confused. "What are you doing?! How will a miniature musical device help us in this scenario?!"

Ginyu screamed. "FIRE!"

All of the Gems flinched as the flurry of energy blasts shot towards them, engulfing in a torrent of energy.

Ginyu chuckled as he and his men stopped firing. He turned towards the others. "Now that that's taken care of, everyone, we have 3 days to clear this planet of…"

Suddenly, a cheery ukulele tune sounded out behind the Ginyu's, they all turned and watch in awe as Steven emerged from the cloud of smoke, strumming away at his instrument. The smoke cleared, revealing all of the Gems alive and well. Connie had grabbed Sadie and was carefully dragging her to safety. Ginyu growled at Steven. "I don't get it! This has never been a problem for us before! Why are we having such trouble against you?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

Steven smirked, and then began to sing.

 _When you're evil and you're on the rise_

 _You can count on the four of us taking you down_

 _Cuz we're good and evil never beats us_

 _We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas_

 _Cuz we_

 _Are the Crystal Gems_

 _We'll always save the day!_

 _And if you think we can't we'll_

 _Always find a way!_

 _That's why the people of this world_

 _BELIEVE IN!_

 _Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl and STEVEN!_

Steven continued to sing and strum on his ukulele as the dumbfounded Ginyu's and Gems looked on. Amethyst was the first to ask. "What's he doing?!"

Sapphire glanced over at the Ginyu Force, all of them entranced by Steven's performance. Then, she and Ruby both came to the same realization. Sapphire laughed. "He's helping us win!"

Ruby snickered. "Always believe in Steven!"

Steven's ukulele playing was reaching the end of its rope. He looked back, pleadingly at the others, needing help for his plan to work.

Ruby and Sapphire smirked and nodded at the other Gems. Pearl and Amethyst both instantly understood. Peridot, however, still seemed perplexed.

Ruby and Sapphire grabbed each other by the hand and ran towards the Ginyu's. They joined in on the song as Steven began playing a new tune.

 _Ruby and Sapphire: We will fight for-_

 _Garnet: The place where I'm free! To live together and exist as me!_

 _Pearl: I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz and everything that she believed in!_

 _Amethyst: I will fight for the world I was made in! The Earth is everything I've ever known!_

 _Steven: I will fight to be everything, that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!_

 _All of the Gems: The odds are against us, it won't be easy, but we're not going to do it alone!_

Everyone's attention shifted to Peridot, whose cheeks instantly began to glow an embarrassed shade of green. The finicky young gem sneered at the Ginyu Force. "Do I look like the singing type YOU CLODS?!"

Then, Peridot pressed the FIRE button on her pod and blasted Guldo with a laser.

Burter cried out. "Oh no! Guldo!"

 _All of the Gems: Cuz We!_

 _Garnet: Are_

 _Amethyst: The_

 _Pearl: Crystal_

 _Steven: Gems!_

 _All of the Gems: We'll always save the day!_

 _Steven: And if you think we can't, we'll-_

 _All of the Gems: ALWAYS FIND A WAY!_

 _That's why the people of this World!_

 _Connie: Believe In!_

Garnet suddenly appeared before Burter, slamming her fist into his stomach.

 _Garnet: GARNET!_

Amethyst wrapped her whipped around Recoome's face, pulling him into a flying kick.

 _Amethyst: AMETHYST!_

Pearl tripped Jeice with her spear, and then slashed him away.

 _Pearl: AND PEARL!_

Steven took aim at Ginyu, throwing his shield right at the Captain's face.

 _Steven: AND STEVEN!_

The shield collided with Captain Ginyu's face, busting his nose and sending him flying backwards into the sand. The Leader of the Ginyu Force lay there once again, completely immobile.

The Gems all stood strong, ready to fight until the last against the Ginyu Force. Meanwhile, the Ginyu's all stood back up, except for Captain Ginyu, ready to continue the fight.

Garnet stood strong. "You all need to just give up now! We will NEVER let you take this planet!"

Jeice scoffed at her. "You don't seem to get it lady! You ain't got a choice in the matter! As long as the Cap'n is behind us, we can do anything! Right Cap'n?!"

Everyone's attention fell on Captain Ginyu, pieces of his shattered Scouter spread amongst the sand. The stared at the sky, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "No…"

Jeice's confidence lapsed. "Cap'n?"

Ginyu screamed. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

Burter flinched. "Captain?!"

Ginyu glared at the Crystal Gems. "How is this happening?! Not only did you manage to match us in power…BUT YOU BEAT US IN **FLAIR**?!"

Recoome passively held up his hands. "No Captain! They didn't beat us in flair! Our moves were so much flashier!"

Ginyu stood up, clutching his broken arm. "But there's had MORE HEART! Theirs had more SOUL! THEIR SONG…it beat ours…"

Ginyu slumped over, completely dejected. Guldo gulped as he stood back up. "Captain?"

Ginyu gripped the sides of his head, screaming at the sky. "NO! THEY BEAT OUR SONG! THEY BEAT US! THIS CAN'T BE! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Ginyu screamed at the top of his lungs and blasted off into the sky, flying into the distance. Guldo immediately followed him. "Captain! Wait! Come back!"

And then Recoome. "We can come up with even better songs!"

Then Burter left. "Please Captain! Don't let it end like this!"

And then Jeice was the only one left on the beach. He turned and face the Crystal Gems, who all raised their weapons at him. The Number Two of the Ginyu's then turned around an mumbled to himself. "Oh bugger!"

And then he flew off too.

The Crystal Gems all looked at one another. Garnet glanced down at Sadie and Connie. "We need to make sure that these two are okay first. We can hunt them down afterwards…"

The Gems all nodded at Garnet's command, and took to the task of caring for Steven, Connie, and Sadie.

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

Steven appeared on the Warp Pad, having left whilst the Gems weren't looking. The little guy had been searching around for nearly an hour now for them. He walked around a giant tree in the middle of the forest he appeared in, and he saw them.

The Ginyu Force all sat under a long, leafy branch and licked their wounds. Burter and Jeice were working on fixing their space pods, while Guldo and Recoome attempted to cheer up a despondent Ginyu.

Steven held his Cheeseburger Backpack, and its precious cargo, close to his chest. Steven breathed in and out, and then he walked out to face them. Burter noticed him first, very quickly becoming angry. "YOU!"

The other Ginyu's all turned towards Steven, instantly charging up Energy Blasts and aiming them towards their foe. Jeice snarled out a threat. "You'd better have a good reason for bothering us now!"

Steven summoned his Bubble Shield, and then squeaked out. "I…I brought ice cream…"

Recoome's eyebrow twitched. "Ice Cream?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah. Lion Lickers. You guys can have them…I just brought them because your Captain seemed like he could use some cheering up!"

Guldo tapped his double chins. "Uh…guys? Free ice cream."

Jeice nodded. "Agreed, you got 10 minutes."

Steven dropped his Bubble Shield and gave each Ginyu their Lion Licker, before going over to Ginyu.

The purple-skinned Captain of the Ginyu Force sat on a tree stump, he looked absolutely broken. His confidence in his skills and in his choreography was shattered. Steven gave Ginyu a warm smile and a pat on the back. "It's okay. You don't have to be sad…"

Ginyu grumbled, clutching his broken arm. "I can't believe we lost…we're supposed to be the most powerful warriors in the Universe. Lord Frieza is supposed to be able to count on us…"

Steven's smile slightly faded. He stared down at the grass, watching a snail wriggle by on the root of the stump. "You know…you can't win every time…"

Ginyu growled. "But why not?!"

Steven smiled up at Ginyu. "Because, nobody's perfect. A while ago, Homeworld sent this really scary Gem named Jasper her to destroy me and the Gems…and she nearly succeeded."

Ginyu was incredulous. "What?! There's no way! That War Machine you call a leader should've cleaned house!"

Steven shook his head. "Garnet wasn't expecting Jasper to have the tools that she did. Jasper won because she had something that the Gems hadn't seen before…kinda like how you lost because you didn't know that Garnet was a Fusion."

Ginyu grumbled and buried his face into his knees, but Steven smiled. The kind little Gem boy licked his hand and rubbed it on Ginyu's broken arm. Ginyu was surprised when his limb magically fixed itself.

He looked down at Steven, completely surprised. Steven winked at him. "But, now that you know, you can go get stronger and try to do this again. But, at the same time, I don't think we should be enemies. I think that you guys are cool!"

Ginyu smiled at Steven. "Ya think so?!"

Steven giddily nodded. "Yeah, and I would love to be friends! What do ya say?!"

Ginyu held out his hand, as if to offer friendship, but when Steven put his hand up, Ginyu slapped it away. "Sorry kid. No can do. We work for Lord Frieza, no one else! And, if you're against him, you're against us…and trust me, you're _against_ him…"

Ginyu hopped up, a smirk on his face. "Boys, we're outta here!"

Jeice quickly wiped ice cream from his mouth. "But Cap'n! What about revenge?!"

Ginyu shook his head. "Not today. We're gonna head back to base…"

Ginyu turned his head and smirked at Steven. "…but we'll be back, and I hope you and those Gem friends of yours are gonna be ready. Cuz we're gonna bring it harder than ever!"

Steven frowned, but then he smiled. "Okay, as long as we all have fun together! I'm gonna practice a new song and everything."

Ginyu nodded. "Same here."

Steven giggled and nodded. "Okay, see ya later!"

Ginyu watched as Steven left, and then, once the kid was gone, he burst out into laughter. "Oh man! This is gonna be fun when we get back!"

Jeice, however, looked confused. "But, Cap'n? Why do we have to leave? Why can't we just conquer this mud ball?"

Ginyu glared at Jeice, but then smiled. "We've been summoned elsewhere. We have to go back to base and get a Scouter, and then meet up with Lord Frieza on Namek. Apparently Vegeta's been causing trouble…"

Burter laughed incredulously. "Vegeta?!"

Ginyu giggled. "Yeah, apparently he thinks he's tough now…so we're gonna go take care of him and then we'll head back! You guys, ready?!"

The four members of the Ginyu Force cheered. "Yeah! Let's go Ginyu!"

And with that, the Ginyu Force began their trip to Planet Namek, to take care of Vegeta. Ready to fight with the Crystal Gems again after they had finished.

 _Author's Note: First off, thank you to my dear friend_ _ **JordanPhoenix**_ _, who Beta read everything. I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


End file.
